1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing contents of a mobile device, a server, and a system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for managing content of a mobile device, a server, and a system so that the server provides adequate content to the mobile device connected over a communication network such as Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to recent advances of communication technologies, a user can download various content using a mobile device. For example, the user can download content such as music or game by use of a mobile phone. Using the mobile device, the user may download necessary data by accessing a server.
As such, the user can download various content using the mobile device, whereas it is quite complicated to download the intended content according to a user's location. Since the mobile device is small in size, content represented on its screen are small. Accordingly, the user can access the server, search for the intended content, and then download the content through a number of steps using the mobile device.
The user wants to download the content in a simple manner. Accordingly, what is needed is a method for easily downloading the content according to the situation using the mobile device.